Once a Slave, Always a Slave
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Being sold as a slave by his Uncle, little Harry Potter's world is irrevocably changed. As a slave to his masters, he has no higher mission in life than to obey the whims of those who control his leash. This however changes the moment he is found by the man who killed his parents, and that same man might just be able to give him a taste of freedom. (Hard Yaoi - HarryxTom)
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Be warned, this is hard yaoi... this means lots of malexmale sex... also Harry will have multiple names being Freak, Pet, and Nox. Be warned once again, that this is yaoi!**

Vernon Dursley scowled darkly at a young eight-year old boy who stood obediently at his side. The man was waiting for his contact, one who was currently late which made Vernon twitchy and nervous as they waited out in a deserted parking lot. The parking lot which was quite shady as the street lights were broken and there were no security cameras in sight.

Finally, another vehicle pulled up and a slim and fit man stepped out dressed in a tailored suit that most assuredly cost more than Vernon could ever afford. No words were exchanged as a briefcase full of money was handed over to Vernon who shoved the young boy at his side forward in exchange.

Quickly and without looking back, Vernon got in his car and drove off with his tires screeching on the pavement. He completely ignored the young boy who was currently almost catatonic and standing silently in front of the expensively dressed man.

Little Harry Potter, though he didn't actually know his name as he had always been called Freak, was gently shown to the car before the door was shut and locked behind him. He sat silently, not making a single sound as he just stared out the darkly tinted windows. The car started and slowly made its way out of the shady parking lot where an equally shady deal had just taken place.

'Freak' looked back the way he had come, watching his Uncle's taillights slowly turn to pinpricks in the distance as the distance between 'Freak' and his Uncle continued to multiply.

For the freak, everything was a blur for the next few hours as he was carefully ushered into a building where he took another car ride in the trunk of a different car. He slept fitfully, trapped in the trunk of the car, until a few hours passed and he was let out in a dimly lit garage.

He was quickly ushered in through a door into the building proper which was a large storage room filled with all manner of odd contraptions that 'Freak' had no idea what they could be.

Two adults, both dressed in simple slacks and button up shirts, came into the storage room as the expensively dressed man left without saying a word. One man had dark brown hair carefully pulled back in a ponytail and the other man had short blonde hair with piercings on his eyebrow.

The door closed with a soft click and Blondie stepped forward, "Well, pet, the boss owns you now so we need to start your training. We'll just call you pet for now until you have earned a new name here at what we call the Market."

'Freak' now turned into 'Pet' only nodded in seriousness, though he didn't yet understand his duties. "Yes sir." He was also quite happy for his new name, though it wasn't really a name, but it was a lot better than being called Freak.

Both men circled around Pet and inspected him carefully, "You look good but you're a bit too skinny. We'll have to make sure your food is off limits for a while as any sort of punishment."

Pet was quite relieved at this, understanding that he wouldn't be starved unlike when he had been living with his Aunt and Uncle. "Thank you, sir."

Both men chuckled darkly and continued inspecting Pet, getting closer and closer as well as starting to touch him. It made Pet slightly uncomfortable as one man touched his privates and another lifted his shirt to touch his chest, but he didn't speak or even make any noise. "Well, you don't have many marking but we'll want to use lotion on your hands for a while to soften them up, they're a bit too calloused to look cute."

Brunette then walked away from Pet and began gathering items from around the storage room, all items that Pet had no clue to their use. One thing however, that Pet knew exactly what it was, was a needle and some sort of medicine that the man had taken out of a small refrigerator.

Still, Pet didn't say anything as the man used a syringe to take out a small dose of whatever clear liquid was in the vial. Pet didn't even flinch when the man stuck the needle in his arm and injected the cold medicine directly into his arm. However, the policy Pet had always known as "Make no noise" was quickly broken as he began feeling hot and feverish which resulted in Pet beginning to lightly pant and give little moans.

Blondie gave Pet a Look and spoke, "Stay right there, and don't move."

Pet could only nod in compliance and watch as Blondie took some scissors and completely cut off Pet's clothes, not even bothering to try taking off the oversized clothes which were more like rags than actual clothes. Pet stood there, naked and panting with a flush creeping over his face as both men began sizing various object up to him, though they didn't actually put anything on him.

Once they had found the right things that they had wanted, Brunette swiftly picked up Pet and took out of the storage room. They walked down a hallway and into a doorway that led directly into a large bathroom. The facilities were complete with a toilet, an open shower, and a sink with some shelves containing a few bath towels.

Blondie placed the items in his hands on the counter next to the sink before walking over to the open shower area and began the water. Pet was then set down on his feet and helped to the toilet where Pet had to do his business with Brunette watching. After Pet finished using the toilet, they only had to wait another minute for the water to warm to a nice temperature.

They also didn't bother heeding Pet's obvious embarrassment as they helped wash him, even making sure to carefully wash his backside and privates much to Pet's discomfort. Finished with washing Pet, the two men quickly dried him off and rubbed a copious amount of lotion all over his body, including his privates. Once Pet was no longer slick with lotion, they brought him over to the items they had grabbed from the storage room.

Pet was complacent, nearly unable to think with the feverish heat clouding his mind, as they began fitting leather shackles around his wrists, upper arms, above the elbows, upper thighs, and just above the knees. They then fit leather around his feet that wrapped around to give support to the ankle. Pet was nearly shoved over some unknown precipice as they fit a collar around his neck that attached to leather straps at the shoulders that went from the sides of his chest, crisscrossed back over his spine, and came back down from just above his hip bones to synch up tight on either side of his crotch.

When the two men touched his small cock to fit some sort of leather cuff over it, Pet did indeed fall over an abyss that caused a complete white-out in his eyes. Pet cried out, white cum shooting from his small cock, and both men gave chuckles at the sight.

"So you're old enough to cum? That will make training you so much easier." Blondie stated though Pet couldn't understand a word he was saying as his was still coming down from his high.

Brunette used a wet cloth to clean up Pet before they fit a leather sheath around Pet's small cock that was tightened with a series of tiny buckles. Pet wiggled uncomfortably, his small cock being squeezed almost painfully by the sheath but he didn't say a word as he couldn't even form a thought as his mind tried computing these new feelings.

It was then a complete surprise to Pet when one of the men stuck something up his butt. He gave a jump in surprise followed by a small yelp as he was startled by slick and cold fingers sticking something small, slick and very cold in a place he was absolutely sure nothing should go up in. "Wha-" Pet let out but was interrupted.

"That is supposed to go up there; it'll feel good pretty soon. A while from now, you'll even be begging for these."

Pet wasn't too sure they were speaking the truth until whatever inside him started vibrating. From there, Pet's mind went blank and he nearly collapsed to the bathroom floor as his knees gave out.

Brunette picked him up again and they made their way out of the bathroom, though Pet was slowly being driven out of his mind as the vibration settings were constantly being changed by the controller in Blondie's hands. They made their way to a small, private room mainly used for training purposes and not much else.

Pet was set down on the bed and the leather shackles around his elbows tied to two metal rings on the back of the leather shackles around his upper thighs. This forced his arms behind his back and his legs spread open lest he dislocate his shoulders to try closing his legs. Pet wriggled and moaned loudly as the setting of the tiny vibrating device in his butt was set to maximum.

Finally, the small device was turned off and Brunette deigned to explain, "That was called a love egg or bullet. It's a tiny little vibrator that can be strapped anywhere or placed anywhere for a constant little vibration that keeps you aching for more though it doesn't do enough to actually get you to cum. This is just one of the many toys you'll become very, very familiar with when being trained."

Pet could actually acknowledge the man's words, though barely as he still felt feverish and hazy, as his panting calmed down a bit.

"Now, let's start small." Blondie stated as he grabbed and pinched at Pet's small little nipple. He continued pulling and pinching, causing Pet to flinch a little until the sensation turned pleasurable.

Pet could only moan, spittle escaping his lips before decorating the side of his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Blondie then licked Pet's nipple causing Pet to arch back, "Ngh!"

"Are you enjoying the drugs, little pet?" Brunette asked while he took the bullet controller from Blondie and set the vibrator maximum at the same time that Blondie sucked on one of Pet's nipples.

"Aahh!" Pet cried out and threw his head back as his back arched, small droplets of precum escaping from his cock though he couldn't actually cum because of the leather sheath around the shaft.

Blondie smirked and looked to Brunette, "Well, he definitely seems to like this."

Brunette nodded and carefully unzipped his pants, one hand slowly pumping up and down on his large cock at the sight of Pet twitching and practically convulsing from the waves of pleasure. "Think we can teach him to deep throat yet?"

Blondie shrugged his shoulders and flicked the uncovered tip of Pet's cock, causing the small boy to give out a shriek of pleasure. "Sure, why not? The mouth gear is in the drawer to the bedside table. We wouldn't want him biting down on you, now would we?"

Brunette gave his friend a mock glare and fished out a set of mouth gear that had metal prongs that would fit on either side of Pet's mouth to keep it wide open. Pet was quickly maneuvered to the side of the bed so his head hung over the side. "Now pet, we're only doing this, this way so you can learn how to deep throat without getting hurt the first time. Normally, you would be looking up at me when deep throating so don't get used to this."

The massive cock was placed in front of Pet's face and Pet couldn't even gulp in apprehension as his mouth was stuck wide open. The head of the cock was slowly eased into Pet's mouth and Brunette could only groan as he felt the small boy's tongue rub against his penis.

"You need to take a breath through your nose now, before I go all the way in." Brunette warned before he began slowly easing his cock into Pet's mouth until the small boy's cheeks were bulging. Then, while massaging Pet's throat, Brunette eased his cock down into Pet's throat. "Breath when I pull back, alright?"

Pet could barely concentrate, his whole focus being on not gagging as he felt the massive intrusion going down his throat. When Brunette pulled out, Pet took a much needed breath as he had felt as though he were almost suffocating, before the cock was slowly eased back down Pet's throat.

Again and again, Brunette pumped his cock down Pet's throat. He went slowly at first, letting Pet get used to it without choking and gagging, before he began speeding up. He held fast onto Pet's inky black hair with both hands now to keep the small boy in place as he thrust in and out of Pet's throat.

Blondie on the other hand, once he saw that the small boy had gotten slightly used to being deep throated, began sucking and nibbling on Pet's nipples. With a free hand, he also began fingering Pet's hole, his lube coated fingers slowly pumping in and out of the small ass in time with Brunette's pumping in Pet's throat and mouth.

"Fuck yeah, oh, man… shit, I'm gonna cum, fuck, I'm gonna cum down this little slut's throat!" Brunette cried out as he began pumping in and out of Pet's throat with all the speed and strength he could muster, his balls slapping against Pet's nose with every thrust.

After a few more thrusts, Brunette cummed down Pet's throat while clutching tightly to Pet's hair. He pulled out, still twitching and ropes of cum still dribbling slightly from the tip of his cock to coat the inside of Pet's mouth with one last burst of seed.

Pet could only cough slightly, his throat thoroughly wrecked from being fucked so harshly, and soon the mouth gear was taken off. Pet licked his lips, trying to put moisture back onto the stretched and now chapped skin, and completely ignored the dribble of seed the escaped down his chin as he was pulled back to the center of the bed.

Blondie smirked at the dazed, mouth fucked gaze of their new pet and slowed his finger fucking until he was only rubbing and pressing up at Pet's prostate lightly, just enough to keep him highly aroused and horny.

Once Blonde was sure that Pet was fully conscious again, no longer looking so badly dazed from being face fucked, he spoke to Brunette, "Well, you got your turn, now it's my turn to fuck the little pet."

Brunette chuckled, still winded from deep throating their pet, and stuck his fingers in Pet's mouth to thrust in and out while exploring that moist little cavern. "Be my guest."

Blondie smirked and looked to Pet while pulling his own cock from his pants. "Did you hear that little pet? It's my turn now." He gripped his cock tightly and pointed the tip down at Pet's ass. "I bet this is gonna hurt your pretty little asshole…"

Pet squirmed and Brunette pulled his finger from his mouth which allowed for Pet to speak. "You can't put that-!"

Blondie smirked darkly and pressed the tip of his cock against the ring of muscle that was still slick from lube, "Sorry, little pet, but I just love making people hurt!" With that, he shoved his cock deep inside Pet's ass in one stroke.

"Aaah!" Pet cried out, his back arching in pain while his wild green eyes were blown open wide in pained shock as tears escaped down his cheeks.

Brunette smirked and flicked at the tip of Pet's cock, "You're so evil."

Blondie only grinned, keeping his cock firmly up Pet's ass.

Brunette leered down at Pet and continued flicking and pinching at the tip of Pet's cock, "Looks like it hurts. How is it, pet? Does the pain feel good?"

"Oh, looks like I tore him open after all, poor pet." Blondie mocked while pulling out and seeing droplets of blood roll down Pet's butt cheeks.

Pet could only shiver and shake in pain, "It hurts… don't move it…"

"But, look-" Brunette flicked at Pet's cock, "You're oozing precum!"

"Our little pet is such a slut, isn't he?" Blondie spoke to Brunette while leering down darkly at Pet who was indeed oozing little white pearls of precum from the tip of his dark red cock.

Blondie shoved himself back in Pet's ass, not giving the small boy time to adjust as he began pistoning in and out as quick and as hard as he was able. Each powerful thrust drew a shriek from the boy, Pet couldn't quite bring himself to understand the difference between pain and pleasure at this moment as it all began blurring together. The only thing he could understand however would be that he wasn't able to fall into bliss and was kept right at the edge because of the leather sheath tightly wrapped around the shaft of his small cock.

After cumming deep in Pet's asshole, he pulled out and both men continued playing with Pet's body. They continued pleasuring him, practically causing the young boy to sob as he wanted to cum so bad, though he understood that as only a relief of pleasure at this point instead of this constant edging.

After a half hour of constant edging, Blondie took a large vibrating dildo and shoved it unceremoniously up Pet's asshole.

"Ahh!" Pet cried out loudly, practically shrieking, "Take it out!"

Blondie laughed darkly and turned the vibration strength to full strength, "You're gonna feel great. Plus, you don't really want me to take it out anyway! Just look how much precum you're oozing!"

Brunette gave a chuckle and helped Blondie continue bringing Pet to unimaginable heights of pleasure, "You've just got to hold out, pet. The longer you wait, the better it'll feel at the end!"

Again and again, the used various tools and tricks to continue keeping Pet on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm, helped greatly by the fact that he literally couldn't cum because of the tight leather sheath tied around his cock. For hours, they played with him, fucking him at their leisure and in different positions but making sure to constantly keep him squirming and crying out in both pain and pleasure.

"Okay, this is the last one, pet!" Brunette smirked as he shoved the last bead of a chain of anal beads deep in Pet's ass who was currently on his hands and knees with his thighs spread wide. "And that's ten!" He carefully pulled apart the ring of muscle to see inside Pet's asshole and see the last anal bead just inside Pet's ass.

"Whoa, he's twitching like crazy!" Blondie pointed out while pulling at Pet's cock as well as fondling the small balls that were left free without restraint.

"He's so slippery-" Brunette commented before sticking his fingers deep in Pet's ass to push the anal beads deeper inside. "Damn, you're totally full inside! It's so hot, I can't resist!"

Brunette took his cock and pushed it inside with the anal beads, "Oh, fuck!"

Pet couldn't make any noise now as he had been gagged as well as blindfolded while the two men continued on their merry way with his body.

"Fuck! It's so tight and those beads are pressing against my dick! This is so fucking hot!" The man couldn't go hard and fast as he would have wanted but instead went torturously slow that left Pet clenching his ass around Brunette's cock like a vice.

When Brunette finally released himself deep within Pet, the young boy was practically mindless trying to get off.

"Look at that! He's swaying his he's for us, what a tease!" Blondie exclaimed from where he had finally sat back to enjoy the view.

Pet, so mindless in his need to cum, began thrusting himself on the sheets below him.

"Haha, he's even rubbing himself on the sheets!" Brunette smirked while watching the sight of the desperate thrusts that Pet was presenting for their view. "He looks like a little horny puppy!"

Blondie turned Pet over so the boy was once more on his back, and took off the gag and blindfold. "Hey, look at me."

Pet, with tears clumping his thick black eyelashes together, looked at the blonde haired man with a needy and mindless haze clouding his eyes.

"I'm taking these out." Blondie spoke while carefully gripping the ring that was attached to the string of anal beads.

With a sharp tug, one bead plopped out and Pet gave a cry, "Aah!"

Again and again, Blondie would give a sharp tug to pull out a single anal bead; each tug caused Pet to give a loud moan or cry from the sensation. Five beads now out, and Blondie spoke, "You're getting emptier one ball at a time, let's speed this up a little."

Pet's eyes widened and he looked down to his crotch where he could see the line of dripping balls halfway tugged out from his ass. "Wait!" Pet cried in panic.

Not heading the young boy's cry of fright, Blondie gave a sharp tug and pulled the last five beads out at once in once fast pull.

"Ahhh!" Pet cried out from the sensation.

Blondie smirked and drew his finger upon the tip of Pet's weeping cock. "Ah, emptying you… it made so much painful looking precum come out! Do you want to get off? It has been a few hours and you still haven't gotten off since we first put that harness on."

Brunette came forward and tweaked Pet's nipples, "I want to see him beg like a dog to get off."

Blondie leered and used his fingers to spread the skin around Pet's red and swollen hole. "I want you to say, 'Please fuck me here like a dog.' If you say it good enough, then I'll let you come until you're empty." The two men then slipped a little ways away from Pet, letting him decide.

Pet could only tremble for a few seconds before tensing and turning over on his hands and knees to kneel before Blondie. A bright red blush dusted his cheeks as he panted heavily, feeling as though he couldn't get enough air. He licked his lips, spit and cum dripping from his mouth, and spoke. "Please, fuck me like a dog."

"Should we do it?" Blondie asked Brunette with a grin.

"Well, he does look like a cute little dog." Brunette replied.

With that, Blondie surged forward, taking Pet's mouth and shoving it around his cock. Pet didn't even get the chance to choke when he was then pierced from behind on Brunette's cock. The two men gangbanged him until they were on the verge of cumming. It was Brunette who stopped and quickly unbuckled the leather sheath from around Pet's cock.

Brunette finished quite quickly after that as Pet was pushed so far over the edge that he blacked out and his ass seemed to clench so tight that it nearly hurt.

The two men then cleaned up their new pet and let him rest as he had physically blacked out from the experience.

~End Chapter One~

 **A/U: No flames.**

 **Again, Harry's names will go from Harry to Freak to Pet and finally to Nox before switching between Nox and Harry in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warning this story is YAOI! This means lots of explicit sex between males!**

After weeks of training, Pet had finally finished training and had received a new name. They began calling him Nox, the Latin word for dark, because of his pitch black hair. There had been some debates as to call him Emerald because of his eyes but owner of the Market had deemed it too long of a name and demanded something shorter.

Nox, during the course of his training, had mainly learned three important rules: he was a pet and slave, he lived to please others, and he should always obey the masters' instructions.

One memorable day of training, which was close to when he had been deemed fully trained, was when Nox had been shackled down with only a low powered vibrator inside of him for hours. So far out of his mind, Nox had positioned himself to thrust up and down on the vibrator, just trying to cum.

His trainers had watched until they had enough, "You were so cute moving your waist up and down on your own." The man released Nox from the ties on his shackles and continued speaking. "You can cum only from behind, right? Afterwards, take it out before you cum. I'll give you something in reward, got it?"

Nox could only nod and reach back for the vibrator stuck deep inside him. He slowly experimented with pulling it out and pushing it back in.

He got interrupted by his trainer who was now slightly impatient. "Good, but if you don't move any stronger… you won't feel it, right?"

Nox turned around so the vibrator was easier to shove in and out, and he went as fast as he was capable. Nearly cumming, Nox held the base of his cock and whimpered while giving his trainer a pleading look.

The man grabbed the vibrator and turned the setting higher and let Nox cum from the sensation. "You did well, pet."

Still gasping and still hot, Nox could only think _Ah, my insides feel so hot. Why? Even though I just came… more… I want more._ Nox then spoke out loud while looking to his trainer, "Today, you're not going to do it?"

The trainer only gave out a laugh, "Ha! Look at you, making such a greedy face!"

Nox could only pant while looking back to his trainer before pushing his fingers inside his own asshole. With his cock dripping with cum, Nox only looked back to his trainer and spoke, "Hurry up, put yours inside me."

"Good, good. If it's for the sake of my cute little pet, I'd do anything for you." The larger man pulled out his hard and stiff cock out of his pants and began rubbing in the crack of Nox's ass. "There, there. I'll do you plenty in your belly."

"Ah-" Nox could only gasp as he felt the thick cock poke at the entrance of his ass.

With a swift and powerful thrust, the man completely entered Nox which had him cry out and cum just from the contact. "That's good, just from putting it in! Your sensitivity has developed rather nicely." The man pulled Nox up so the young boy's back was flush against the older man's chest.

"No! Don't! I'm still-"

The man ignored Nox's cries and thrust again from this new angle, hitting the prostate dead center.

"Aaahh!" Nox cried out as he cummed again because of his trainer.

"That's a nice effect, what about this?" The man stopped thrusting and instead began licking and sucking on Nox's nipples. "Guess it's time to finish this."

"No! Noo! Uah!" Nox cried and arched his back and cummed with a scream, "Aaah!"

"Oh, you came from your nipples only?" The man continued playing with Nox again until Nox was unconscious.

Now, Nox was being introduced to the main floor where he could see dozens of other slaves made obvious by the collars locked around their necks, and dozens of adults each enjoying themselves with the slaves.

An area was specially pointed out to Nox as being the area for punishment. The few slaves being punished were strapped over sex machines set with dildos to constantly thrust in and out, vibrate, and rotate for those being punished while their mouths were placed at crotch height for patrons to use to deep throat for free. The male slaves were being punished were also tied with locked cock sheaths with the single dildo in their ass while the female slaves were being punished with a dildo in both the ass and vagina as well as a small knobbed stick that constantly stimulated the clitoris as the machine thrust it up and down.

However, elsewhere, Nox could see other slaves being held up for special viewing for the patrons. These slaves were tied to various pole configurations that set their bodies in varying positions to entice the paying patrons to enjoy the various warm bodies. Every once in a while, a patron would pay a little extra and would get some alone time with a slave of their choice; some of the slaves were even for sale to take home as private sex slaves.

Nox was guided to one such pole set and was hoisted up to hang by his wrists. The trainers lifted each of his legs and strapped the knee shackles up so that Nox's hips were lifted forward, his thighs spread wide, and his spine was bent. His trainers then tied a string around the head of Nox's cock and tied it loosely to his collar. This would allow a patron to grip the string, painfully pulling his cock as well as sample the goods since Nox's small little ass was on display.

For the rest of the day, Nox was sampled by various patrons and one even paid extra for a private session. That night, Nox was left alone for the first time in weeks. There was nothing vibrating on him or in him, and he crashed asleep happy for uninterrupted rest.

This repeated unendingly, he being bought and paid for to have as a fuck slave by various patrons. He also was punished three separate times and hoped to never be punished again. The first time he was punished, he had been strapped to the machine for a full six hours, the second time was twelve hours, but the third time was for exactly thirty-six hours. He got water breaks to get something to drink but not eat as he got plenty of protein from being deep throated dozens of times throughout a single day, and bathroom breaks to use the toilet but that wasn't to urinate since that would allow him to cum which was the entire point of the punishment. Instead, they used a modified urethra plug that had been inserted before having a cock sheath placed around his penis.

By the end, Nox had been awake without rest for the entire three days until he was finally allowed to cum. No matter how good the end had felt, he swore to never give his owners reason to punish him again.

However, it was not to be. It wasn't his fault this time but he got swept up with the punishments that came down on every single slave because one slave tried escaping. All male slaves were then placed on a month long ejaculation ban as cock rings were locked in place and all females were put on a month long orgasm ban as tiny indicators were tied into place to monitor heart levels that gave a loud alarm to stave off any orgasm.

That year was when Nox turned eleven. The incident in question actually happened a few months before turning twelve, and this is when he was found by a very peculiar patron.

~End Chapter Two~

 **A/U: No flames!**

 **Again, Harry's names are Pet, Nox and Harry... if any of you get confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warning this story is YAOI! This means lots of explicit sex between males! No flames!**

 **::** _Parseltongue_ **::**

 **~~~oOo**

(Voldemort POV)

Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers, reveling in the fact that he had his own body once more.

He had possessed Quirrell, a professor of Hogwarts and a man who was trying to gain power above being a bumbling fool. It had surprised him, however, upon arriving to the school that young little Harry Potter wasn't amongst the other first years.

The headmaster had later placed a statement saying the boy was getting private tutoring, but that was a lie. Voldemort overheard dozens of conversations between Dumbledore and various members of the foolish "Order of the Phoenix" about how the Boy-Who-Lived was missing and needed to be found.

With all of Dumbledore's concentration on trying to find the boy, Voldemort had been able to snatch the Sorcerer's Stone from right under the crackpot old fool's nose.

It had taken only a few days for a ritual to be created which allowed for the great Lord Voldemort to have his body back once more. Quirrell was given a quick avada kadavra, especially as he had already been lying on the floor half dead from Voldemort leaving his body.

With the Sorcerer's Stone, Voldemort had gotten the looks he had thrown aside in favor of dark rituals in his youth, and he also received his sanity which had slipped from his mind without ever realizing it. All of his plans for ten years before his fall would have to be discarded just because of the plain insanity most of the plans had been created from. He couldn't help but scoff at the thought of the prophecy between him and little Harry Potter, if he had been sane – he would never have believed in it.

He had always rolled his eyes and snorted at even the hint of divination, and suddenly he had believed in it so much as to try killing a _child?_ He had been so deep in insanity that he had attacked a baby, therefor ' _marking the child as his equal_!' If he had, had even a lick of sanity, he wouldn't have touched the child with a ten-foot pole as he had no reason to want to start some annoying self-fulfilling prophecy.

Voldemort twitched in his throne, a throne which was situated in the throne room of Slytherin Castle. As a youth, with his sanity gone, he had been unable to become Lord Slytherin. With his sanity returned and the Sorcerer's Stone in his grasp, he had claimed the Slytherin lordship with all its lands, money, and prestige afforded to him.

With a sigh, he rubbed his head and slid his wand back in the holster strapped to his forearm. For whatever reason, he had been getting annoying flashes of emotions, emotions that he was quite sure didn't belong to him.

He didn't know where they came from, but they annoyed him quite frequently.

 _::Nagini, I am going out!::_

Voldemort stood from his throne and apparated out of Slytherin Castle. He had been getting these annoying emotions, though they didn't belong to him, ever since he had gained his own body and he felt it was high time to find the source.

He appeared in the front lawns of his castle and began creating a complicated ritual array, one which would help identify where exactly the odd emotions were coming from. The array flashed a dark red when finished, all Voldemort had to do was wait. He stood unmoving in the center of the array for well over an hour until the next flash of emotions hit.

With a grin, the array lit up, identifying the source with ease.

He looked down and his grin slid from his face as he read the results. Somehow, one of his horcruxes was running around and with enough strength to feed him magic which resulted in the emotions being transferred as well. The magical feed wasn't very strong, but it had been strong enough to help sustain him as a wraith and it was strong enough with the ritual using the Sorcerer's Stone to send along emotions.

With a frown, he apparated.

He appeared on a small street where he unsheathed his wand. He twirled the tool around with a bit of finesse before using a simple Point-Me spell to find the horcrux that was somehow strong enough to send extra bits of magic along with emotions that linked them together.

The wand pointed off in a direction and Voldemort began his hunt.

The hunt lasted for quite a barely a few hours as he apparated around the country to triangulate the exact area his wand was pointing to. It was small little muggle shopping center on the outskirts of London, it was quite upscale with business men and women shopping for expensive trinkets or buying expensive clothing. There were a few more average shops and buildings in the area as well, one of which was a movie theater.

Voldemort sneered at the pathetic muggles all around before using legilimency to invade the minds of a dozen of the men and women. He, the greatest Dark Lord in recent history, was horrified at what he found out.

Underneath the theater, which was busy enough to hide its darker secrets, was a sex shop. However, it didn't just sell sex toys, but it sold living sex dolls. Young little children who had been brainwashed and conditioned as sex slaves until they were sold.

With his temper just about ready to explode, he walked past the vermin he was surrounded by and entered the exclusive 'member's only' theater wing. A quick use of imperio allowed his entrance by a few muggle bouncers where he entered a stairwell a secret keypad with a ten-digit number code opened the door to an underground room filled with more depravity than Voldemort had ever been witness to before.

Just in that room alone, he could see dozens of young boys and girls being used as sex toys, all being touched and leering at by men who were normally fat and sleazy.

With a quick wave of his wand, Voldemort was directed to one of the young boys being displayed for the patrons. A boy which was tied with rope into a position where his arms were above his head and stirrups supporting under the knees which forced the boy's legs to be spread wide open.

The boy was thin and lithe, black hair grown long to his waist, with emerald green eyes which were clouded with ecstasy. The boy was dressed in a leather corset that only covered the boy's sides and back while lacing up the child's stomach with black silk ribbon, the corset didn't even cover the boy's pectorals or nipples which were pierced with small metal hoops. Stockings completely covered the child's feet in black silk up to the boy's thighs while black silk gloves covered the boy's hands all the way to the shoulder, the silk was such a startling contrast against the boy's alabaster skin that it actually had Voldemort salivating.

Voldemort shook his head and clenched his wand tighter, dislodging the much more powerful feelings that he could now easily identify as lust and want, _want_ , _WANT_.

Taking a longer look allowed for Voldemort to identify a leather cock sheath tied tight around the child's small cock with some sort of metal ring that had been pierced into the small boy's cock. (A/N: Prince Albert piercing with a smooth eight-inch caterpillar urethra plug that is long enough to rest against the prostate causing constant stimulation) Voldemort could also easily notice the muggle vibrator fit snugly up the young boy's ass while the boy's mouth was kept gagged with a bar to bite on which was strapped behind the child's head.

Those green eyes blinked at Voldemort's own wine red ones and Voldemort was hit with an even more powerful emotional package that practically screamed please, _please_ , _please_ , _PLEASE_! Voldemort was forced to slam down his occlumency shields as strong as he could lest those foreign emotions completely overtake any rational thought.

With a quick wave of his wand, the boy fell unconscious along with every single person in that room. Voldemort shook his head, it had been quite foolish to use such a powerful area effect spell like he did because it momentarily tired him out for a minute until he easily recovered. He then walked around the room and quickly set his wand to killing every single adult in the room. Blood pooled across the floor from the liberal use of the sectumsempra curse but every single molested child was carefully levitated above the filth.

Voldemort himself didn't mind walking barefoot in the blood, barefoot because he hated shoes, but thought it too much to allow for children to be tainted further. Right at that moment, it didn't matter that the children were muggles, they were all children suffering under the hands of lecherous men. He quickly stalked through the entire building and quickly killed a dozen men molesting the slaves in private rooms while also killing another two dozen men and women who were apparently the trainers and owners of the sex slave shop.

Finished with gathering all the former slaves, plain shirts and pants were conjured up for every single child while all their binds were banished (though he didn't know how to safely banish most of the sex items without hurting the children so he left it be… more evidence for the police).

Little Harry Potter was carried carefully over a shoulder so his wand arm was free to blast a hole through the main door which set off alarms which would draw in the police like flies to honey.

Finished, Voldemort disapparated back to Slytherin Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warning this story is YAOI! This means lots of explicit sex between males! No flames!**

(Nox POV)

It was odd waking up unbound and ungagged, in fact, it was odd waking up at all. Especially as he didn't remember falling asleep.

He had become so in tune with his own body, no matter how far he was pushed to the edge of cumming but never being allowed, that he knew when he was on the verge of blacking out which he hadn't been even close to at the time he remembered "falling asleep."

Nox sat up on the comfortable bed he had awoken upon and silently looked around the room. It was some sort of castle-like room with stone walls, stone floors, expansive wood ceiling, massive roaring fireplace on one wall, stained glass windows, plush dark green carpets, weaponry used as decoration hung upon the walls, and a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. The bed Nox was laying on was at least twice the size of a king-sized bed set in a carved wood frame in a sleigh bed style with carvings of snakes.

He stayed silent, and didn't dare touch himself even as he felt the burning need of release. The last time he had dared touch himself for release he had been punished with a month-long ejaculation ban on top of the punishment he had received.

His patience was rewarded when a man came through a door with a dark scowl on his face. The man was somehow followed by a floating tray of food which had Nox's stomach growling from the smell alone.

"Well, little serpent, I wonder what Dumbledore would say if he could see you now." The man's scowl morphed into a smirk while the floating tray of food settled on the bed just out of Nox's reach. Nox didn't dare reach for it until he was given permission but he still eyed the food hungrily.

"Now, little serpent, what are you called by?"

Nox turned away from the food and looked at the man who stood at the foot of the bed looking at him with glowing red eyes. "Nox, master."

A slim eyebrow was raised at Nox's answer, "Master? Well, little serpent, you will continue calling me master but if needed I will go my Marvolo, and you will get your food if you can swear me an oath."

"Of course, master." Nox stated easily.

Marvolo chuckled darkly before stepping closer to the bed, "Come here, little serpent."

Nox got on his hands and knees, wincing a bit as the change in position had the urethral plug pressing quite harshly against his prostate deep inside his body, and carefully crawled towards the man. Once near Marvolo, Nox carefully sat on his knees and waited for more instructions.

"Now, little serpent, grab my hand and swear to me that you will never willingly harm me personally, swear that you will always obey and serve me, and swear that you will never ally with Albus Dumbledore."

Nox nodded and grabbed the Marvolo's hand, "Of course master, I swear to never willingly harm you, I swear that I will always and forever obey and serve you, and I swear that I will never ally with Albus Dumbledore." Nox's eyes were wide in shock as with every swear, he saw a tongue of flame exit the man's wooden stick and wrap around their connected hands.

"Good boy, now go eat."

Nox barely had the wits to reply before Marvolo left. Then, a few minutes later, Nox descended on the food like a starving wolf. The simple stew and bread was eaten quite quickly and the bowl was licked clean, Nox not remembering ever having tasted anything so good since he and the other slaves were always fed a simple nutrient rich slop that was more of a liquid than any sort of solid.

Finished eating, Nox waited patiently for Marvolo to come back and only had to wait a little more than five minutes. The man entered, his expensive looking robe rippling behind him with every step, and he simply waved his stick which had the empty food tray vanished from the bed.

"Good, now tell me why you haven't taken any of those disgusting contraptions off yet?"

Nox was quite confused, apparently, Marvolo wanted him to touch himself when not ordered. "I have not been ordered to, master, I do not want to be punished for touching myself without an order."

Marvolo barely seemed to hold in a sneer, "Well, I am ordering you to take off those sex items."

"Yes master." Nox answered before leaning back and carefully reaching to pull out the long vibrator from his behind. The vibrator was a pain to get out of his body, especially since Nox had to take it out himself, because it was a good fifty inches long and was made from very flexible plastic. The device itself had been slowly inserted so it settled comfortably inside the entire length of the large intestine with well over a hundred little vibrating knobs that ran the entire span. When turned on, the entire vibrator had Nox's entire stomach vibrating gently which caused great discomfort and pleasure at the same time. It was barely the width of a finger for forty inches, but the last ten inched which sat in Nox's rectum, was three inches thick and could vibrate with enough power to shake Nox's entire pelvis.

Marvolo hadn't been able to step out before Nox had simple leaned back and started slowly taking out the vibrator. In fact, his eyes were glued onto the sight of Nox leaned back with legs spread wide while pulling out a massive and thick vibrator where the humming of the device was easily discernable as it hadn't been turned off.

"Little serpent, would you like my help?"

Nox stopped moving and nodded, "Yes master."

Marvolo slowly moved closer to Nox and carefully crawled onto the bed to be nearer. "What would you like me to do, little serpent?"

Nox merely leaned back completely, arching slightly with his knees pressed against the bed to raise his hips further while spreading his legs just a bit further with his arms raised above his head.

Just the sight of the boy baring himself completely to Marvolo had the man's own cock jumping to attention. Marvolo had to quickly remind himself that this was a _child_ , and a magical child at that, who had been tainted and was exuding sexuality and was so open and willing and…

Marvolo slammed his occlumency barriers down in his mind, cutting himself off from those thoughts.

"Just grab the end, master, and gently pull. Normally a trainer will take it out because it takes more time than a costumer is willing to spend on taking it out safely."

Marvolo looked down at the short part sticking out of the boy's hole, it was only five inches long and a bright purple which vibrated sharply still. He gently grabbed what looked to be a ring connected to the very end of the vibrator a began pulling it out of the boy, Marvolo watched with rapt attention as Nox's face twisted in discomfort before he accidentally pressed down on Nox's side with his thumb pressed quite firmly into the boy's stomach.

"AHH!" Nox screamed and his back arched even more as he felt his master press quite firmly on his stomach where the vibrator was still inside.

Marvolo's eyes widened at the younger boy's reaction before he looked down where his hand was pressed against the side of Nox's torso. Now searching for it, he could feel something vibrate under where his thumb was pressing against the soft skin of the boy's stomach. He used his entire hand this time, to press down on Nox's stomach all the way from just under the ribcage to the navel.

Nox arched back further, his eyes rolling into his head, and he gave a deep guttural moan, "Uggnh!"

"What the hell is this?" Marvolo couldn't help but ask shocked, not really expecting any sort of answer even as he continued pulling the vibrator out from Nox's body. He finally realized it was the vibrator inside of Nox's belly even as he pulled the thicker ten inches out and continued pulling out more of the vibrator that was thinner than the first part.

Again, Marvolo pressed on Nox's stomach which had the boy releasing more moans that had Marvolo's cock just aching within the confines of his pants.

"Muggles will forever surprise me, this is almost to the standards of dark wizards!" Marvolo stated simply while practically massaging Nox's belly to press down on the length of vibrator still inside the boy's intestine.

It took a good twenty minutes to safely pull out the entire length of the vibrator which prompted Marvolo to finally vanish the long, twisting muggle device without much thought. He was already quite relieved that he hadn't tried vanishing the device while it was inside his little serpent for the risk of leaving behind most of the device. Magic was a large portion about imagination, and he would only have imagined vanishing the first ten inches and not the next forty inches inserted deep inside Nox's belly.

Nox simply lay on the bed panting deeply, unmoving as he was physically exhausted from having the vibrator removed from his body.

Marvolo watched the young boy pant, sprawled out on the bed, and decided to finish getting rid of the last muggle devices from the child's body. The leather sheath tied tight around Nox's small cock was quickly untied and vanished but a few curious tugs on the metal ring pierced on the tip of Nox's cock had Marvolo quite confused.

Those tugs however had Nox perform a full body flinch before Nox sat up gently to take care of the piercing and caterpillar urethral plug. Marvolo simply watched with wide eyes as Nox unscrewed the tip of the ring piercing as well as the side piece.

Nox was trying to breath in as much oxygen as he could, his face flushed crimson, before carefully grabbing the tip of the urethral plug to pull it out.

A large hand stopped Nox from pulling it out completely and Marvolo reinserted the plug which had the end tap and press against Nox's prostate.

"AHHH!" Nox could only scream and arch back as Marvolo experimented with the plug.

"This is interesting, normally all sex related spells are geared towards women, so I don't think anyone even thought of doing something like this to another male." Marvolo stated clinically, gently pressing the tip of the metal plug and rotating it around a tiny bit. Marvolo watched as Nox's entire small cock followed the slight movement of his finger as it played with the tip of the plug.

Nox arched back, his fingers clutching at the bed spread and toes curling. The small movement from Marvolo moving the plug around had the other end of the plug practically pounding against his prostate.

Marvolo crawled on the bed spread so he was sitting firmly between Nox's thighs, practically pressing his erection between the cleft of the boy's ass, and summoned a pillow to place under Nox's hips. Marvolo ignored his erection and gently pulled out the solid metal tube from Nox's small cock for a good three inches before quickly pressing it back in.

"No! Please, please let me cum! Ngh!" Nox cried, his back arching as he pressed more firmly against Marvolo's blatantly tented pants. He could feel the plug being pumped in and out, each time knocking quite strongly against his prostate which had him seeing stars.

"How is this so pleasurable?" Marvolo pulled it out slowly and much further this time, pulling it out a good five inches before sliding it back in. He ignored Nox's legs which had curled up around his waist, and pulled the solid metal tube down as far as it would go, which resulted in Nox's small cock laying at a seventy-degree angle compared to the previous ninety-degree angle. Pulling it down as far as he did, had Nox physically screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure as the end of the urethral plug smashed up into his prostate.

"Please, stop! It hurts!" Nox cried out, tears falling down his cheeks as his entire body convulsed as Marvolo pulled the urethral plug down further to a sixty-degree angle. Marvolo released the urethral plug, watching as Nox's small cock bounced back into place standing straight up. With slight care, especially after having hurt the boy, Marvolo used one of his hands to tease the boy's cock while gently pumping the solid metal tube in and out of the cock.

It took only a few moments for the boy to cry and beg for release, practically sobbing for the chance, when Marvolo pulled the urethral plug out of Nox's body completely.

Nox gave a scream of shock and blacked out, thick ropes of semen shooting with force from his penis to land in a great mess on his stomach and chest. Pearly white cum stopped shooting from Nox's small cock but continued dribbling out from the tip to pool at the dip between his pelvic bones at the base of his penis.

Marvolo raised an eyebrow at the sight of Nox splattered with semen even while unconscious, it had his erection practically throbbing with the need to be buried in something hot, wet, and tight, all of which could be received from the unconscious body spread out in front of him.

With a sigh, Marvolo slammed his occlumency shields down once more, cutting off all such thoughts before clinically looking at the _young_ boy in front of him who was unconscious and covered in semen. Marvolo grabbed his wand and carefully vanished the mess and conjured up a set of bed clothes for the boy. Nox was then gently levitated to the top of the bed and settled beneath the covers before Marvolo left the room completely, needing desperately to take a very, very _cold_ shower.


End file.
